


221b: Birthday

by moonblossom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Birthday, Crack, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little bit of nonsense for Roane's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	221b: Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/gifts).



“Sherlock, why is my combat uniform laid out on my bed? Minus any sort of a shirt?” John sighs, picking up his tags and letting the ball-chain puddle through his fingers.

Sherlock ambles up the stairs and peers into the abandoned upstairs bedroom. “Excellent, you found it.”

John glares up through the fringe of his lashes with as much irritation as he can muster. “I’m not _that_ dense, Sherlock. You told me to go upstairs and I nearly tripped over my boots. The question here is _why?_ ”

Sherlock purses his lips and leans against the doorframe, eyes drifting lazily from the camo trousers to John’s arse. “Her name is Roane.”

“I beg your pardon?”

It’s then that John notices the camera dangling from Sherlock’s hand. “Roane. From the United States. She’s rather a fan of your blog, from what I can tell. She’s celebrating a milestone today and from what I’ve come to understand, she’d appreciate a photo of you. In that outfit.”

John pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. “This isn’t an _outfit._ It’s a pair of trousers. And… oh god, are those bright red pants?”

The smirk that crosses Sherlock’s face is utterly lascivious. “I thought they’d make a nice contrast at the waistband.”

“No, Sherlock. Absolutely not.”

“Oh, come now, John. Humour me. It’s her birthday.”


End file.
